


Vanity

by Nitrobot



Series: Candlelight [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Narcissism gone too far, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Knockout was made of energon, he'd eat himself. For now though, he'll settle for rations during a "romantic" evening.`</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

"Oh, you are absolutely gorgeous..."

Starscream stopped short, wings snapping up to still his peds. Knockout's voice was unmistakable even through the winding maze of the ship's corridors, and the purr it held made the Seeker feel uneasy, to say the least. With all the time they spent slicing frames apart and playing about with internal mechanisms, Decepticon medics always ended up developing an abnormal interest in the macabre; whatever it was that had gotten Knockout so revved up was bound to be... disturbing. 

Even so, in that same vein Seekers were curious by nature. Starscream resumed his walk slowly, waiting for Knockout's voice to sound out again so he could follow it. 

"Honestly, my dear, you are a true work of art, worthy of Cybertron's finest galleries."

Starscream twitched his left wing, audios locking onto the sound and pinpointing it within the officer quarters. Either Knockout was in his own room or he'd let himself into someone else's.

... For all Starscream knew, he could be in his room. 

With mental images of all his half-finished plans against Megatron and Playmech datapads being found, it was too much of a struggle for Starscream to not run the rest of the way. But to his coolant-drenched relief, only one door in the officer section of the ship was open, and it wasn't to his room.

No, quite coincidentally, it led right to Knockout's quarters.

Starscream wasn't quite sure what to brace himself for, so when he peered through the open door all he felt for a long few klicks was... confusion.

"Knockout?"

The medic almost dropped the energon cube he'd been swilling, disturbing the flames of the plasma candles set on the table in the middle of his room. He looked at Starscream with both surprise and then pure annoyance.

Starscream didn't much notice it as he still tried to decipher what he was saying. "Are... are you talking to _yourself_?"

Both the real Knockout and his reflection in the mirror seated opposite him replied with a scowl. "Well, I'm certainly not talking to _you_ , now am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> One mantra I always have is that there are only three Knockout ships on this Earth I'll ever support- either him with Airachnid, Arcee, or himself.   
> And lets face it, the latter is practically canon.


End file.
